Did You Wait for Me?
by avatar-chik
Summary: Hana has been gone for 3 yrs. Gaara is Kazekage, Hana is stronger. Did their emotions change over the time they have been separated? Rated T, but may be a bit too high. Better safe than sorry. Sequel to Monster? please review. criticism welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_Well, this is it! I have finally been able to type this up! With my stupid wal-mart job and babysitting, I never have any time to type up my story. I hope that this story will be just as big of a hit as the first one. There is more romance in this story, and there will be a larger time scale. Once again I would like to thank the people who have reviewed from the last story:_

_MistFairie93_

_icegoddess52_

_Melodramaniac_

_What About Today_

_Thunder Ring_

_I would also like to thank the three new people who have reviewed:_

_GaaraRoxmySox_

_wishfullwriter888_

_tobi girl_

_Thanks to all of you! Thanks to the people who wanted to see this sequel. Once again I hope that you will enjoy it. There is one more person that i didn't mention that helped me in the last story. I'D LIKE TO GIVE A BIG THANKS TO MY LITTLE COUSIN FOR BEING SUCH A GRAMMER NUT AND POINTING OUT THE MISTAKES IN MY STORY. When i went back to re-edit, i started making some changes in the story and made it longer, also re-writing the ending. THANKYOU KAITLYN!!! _

_Anyway, without further ado, here is the introduction to the sequel; Did You Wait for Me?_

Gaara was laying motionless on his back in the middle of the forest path. Rain drops fell upon his cut-up, bloody body, making his ripped up clothes stick to his body. He was wearing a chocolate brown long sleeved shirt with matching long pants and a long blood-red cloth that was used to hold the gourd to his back. He laying in the remains of the gourd, which had turned into sand. Surrounding him were the dead bodies of his enemies, as well as the dead bodies of the people who were escorting him to Konohagakure. The battle would have probably ended differently if it hadn't been raining. That was what made him so weak and have to put forward more effort in order to defeat the attackers.

Gaara was completely exhausted, barely having enough energy to stay conscious. Even so, he wouldn't let himself fall asleep. He just laid there with his eyes closed, softly mumbling to himself. He wasn't talking about anything in particular. He was just saying whatever came to his mind, as long as it would keep him awake. He knew that he wouldn't last much longer, and he knew that Konoha probably wouldn't send anyone out to look for him until morning. After-all, he wasn't expected to arrive until early the next morning.

"Poor Kazekage-sama," a female sneered. Gaara groaned, thinking that it was another enemy. The voice seemed somewhat familiar, but he couldn't be certain. Gaara opened his eyes and was shocked to see who he saw standing over him. "You baka! You're lucky we decided to meet up with you!" Gaara saw other figures standing around him, but focused his vision on the female standing write in front of him.

"Nice to see you too," Gaara said with a smirk before he finally passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE OTHER CARTOONS FOR THAT SHOW, AND PROBABLY NEVER WILL. HOWEVER, HANA IS A CHARACTER OF MY OWN CREATION.**_

_Hello peoples. This is the first official chapter of Did You Wait for Me. Yea!!!!! Anyway, I have two peoples to thank since they reviewed for my introduction/ prologue. A special thanks to MistFairie93, who has been reading my stuff ever since I first wrote Monster?. I also want to thank UchihaKinakae. Loved the reviews. Here is the next chapter._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"What's going on? Gaara grumbled as he regained consciousness. Gaara slowly sat up, wincing in pain. His gaze immediately settled on a couple of doctors, who were slowly backing away from him. "What's going on?" he asked again.

"K-k-Kazekage-sama..." one of the medics sputtered, "Y-You're in the h-hospital s-sir. You were b-brought in not t-too long ago." Just then, a pink haired kunoichi stepped in, looking at the cowering medics in disgust.

"Kazekage-sama, you will be under my care," she told him. She walked over to him and quickly examined him. "You're going to stay in the hospital for tonight. Now, your injuries aren't too bad. You have a minor fracture in your right along with several deep cuts that are going to need some stitches. With your permission Kazekage-sama, I can get it over with now." Gaara nodded and Sakura sent the other medics to go get the supplies she would need. Once they were gone, she turned back to the young Kazekage.

"Gaara-sama, you also need to know that you were in critical condition when you were found. We had to use plasma pills because of the amount of blood you lost. Although the wounds weren't severe, they were in the right places to cause massive blood loss. If you wouldn't of been found when you were..."

"Who found me?" Gaara asked, interrupting Sakura. He needed to know if it was who he thought it was, or if he was just hallucinating. Sakura thought a minute before answering.

"There were two people," she told him. "One of them was Naruto and I think he went along with Hana. I'm pretty sure it was Hana because I remember her being so excited about you coming. I don't really understand why though. She wouldn't really tell me." Gaara's body went stiff, just as the medics came back in and gave the supplies to Sakura. Sakura immediately went to work. The first thing she did was set his bone. Then she put a splint on his arm and wrapped it up tightly with bandages. With his arm taken care of, she went to stitching up his deep open wounds. She finished about 10 minutes later, then covered the wounds with bandages. When she was finished with him, she helped him under his covers and carefully laid him down.

"I'll come and check on you in the morning," she told him before leaving. Gaara laid there, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sakura walked down the hospital hallways, tired and ready to go home. She would've already been at home if Tsunade wouldn't have asked her to take care of Gaara. After all, she was her most trusted medic ninja, besides Shizune.

"You know visiting hours ended two hours ago," she told Hana when she saw her coming down the hall.

"I know," Hana said with a smile as she walked past her. "I got special permission from Hokage-sama to stay and watch after Gaara-sama." Hana quickly disappeared around the corner, leaving Sakura alone and confused.

Hana lightly tapped on the door and went in. She silently made her way over to the red head laying in the hospital bed, dragging a chair along behind her. She sat down at his bedside, looking lovingly at his peaceful face. She gently traced his lips with her fingers. They felt soft and flesh-like, not at all rough and sandy like she remembered. She loved the way he looked when he slept. She lovingly caressed his cheek, making him stir. Softly moaning, he opened his eyes and took in what was before him. He smirked at her and she softly giggled.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Nothing you need to worry about," she replied, putting a finger to his lips. "Just be quiet and go back to sleep. We can talk tomorrow, but right now you need your rest. I'll be right here to make sure you're alright." Gaara smirked at her again.

"Quit drooling." Hana grinned and ran her fingers through his blood red hair. Gaara closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep knowing that the friend he hadn't seen for three years was watching over him, just like he did for her all those years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara was released from the hospital the next morning. The first thing he did was pay a visit to the Hokage so that they could get down to business. Once the original business was taken care of, the Hokage brought up a new order of business.

"Kazekage-sama, there is something else I would like to ask of you," Tsunade said with a sly smile. Gaara sighed, not wanting to do anymore paper work, but he nodded for her to continue. "How would you like to have a new personal assistant slash interrogator?" Gaara looked at her in confusion.

"We have several shinobi in our village that would make fairly good interrogators," Gaara grumbled. "We don't need any more charity." Tsunade frowned at him and shook her head.

"It's not charity. One of our shinobi requested to be transferred to Sunagakure, and has been requesting it for some time now." Gaara's heart began to race hoping that she was talking about the person he was thinking about. Tsunade smirked at him and chuckled. "Now that you are here, we can actually make it happen."

"Who exactly are you talking about?" Gaara asked, doing his best to keep a straight face. Tsunade looked at him as if he were hopeless, seeing hope in his eyes.

"Who do you think?! It's Hana of course!" Gaara looked at her with a blank expression on his face. Gaara was silent for a moment, not moving a muscle. Finally he nodded.

"What kind of compromise do you propose we do?" he asked, his voice showing no emotion. Tsunade chuckled and took out a manila folder, sliding it across the table. Gaara looked at it, grumbling to himself.

"Just what I need," he muttered, "More paperwork. That girl owes me big time now."

Tsunade scoffed at him.

"You fuss too much Kazekage-sama," Tsunade sighed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Gaara was exhausted by the end of the day. He hadn't fully recovered from the day before, and negotiating was so troublesome. The sun was beginning to set of the village and Gaara was safely back in his hotel room. He was just about to collapse on the bed when he heard a knock on the door. He sighed in aggravation, but went to answer the door anyway. He was glad to see Hana standing in his door way.

Hana looked Gaara up and down before giggling at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked, glaring at her. She smiled innocently at him.

"It's nothing really," she told him. "It's just seeing you all bandaged up like this is something I wouldn't have expected to see."

"What do you have there?" Gaara asked, looking directly at the small paper bag in her hands.

"It's healing ointment. Hokage-sama wanted me to bring you some and make sure that you cleaned your wounds properly. She also gave me some painkillers that she wants you to take." Gaara nodded and stepped aside, letting Hana come in. Hana set the bag on his dresser and took out a small bottle of pills. She opened the bottle and gave him one of the pills inside. Gaara popped the pill in his mouth and swallowed before he sat down on his bed.

"Would you like me to clean your wounds for you, since you only have one arm?" Gaara rolled his eyes at her, but nodded, knowing that he wouldn't be very successful with only one good arm. Hana helped Gaara get his shirt off without hurting his already injured arm. She then removed his bandages and applied the medication to his wounds, and finished off with re-bandaging them.

"I see that you still have the necklace I gave you," Hana said softly as she was putting all the supplies away. Gaara fingered the crystal that was dangling from the chain around his neck.

"Why wouldn't I still have it?" he asked, his face expressionless. Hana didn't answer. She just continued putting the supplies away. She got up and put the bag back on his dresser. Hana turned away from Gaara and started to walk away. She stopped when someone grabbed her wrist, spinning her around.

Hana was shocked for a moment when she felt Gaara press his lips against hers, but it quickly passed. She closed her eyes, melting beneath his kiss. Neither one of them wanted to break it, the wonderful feeling they were feeling. Eventually, Gaara pulled away but pulled Hana in close to him. Hana wrapped her arms around his waist, letting him run his fingers through her long hair.

"I missed you so much," she whispered, squeezing him a little tighter.

"I missed you too," Gaara replied softly, "Which is why you're coming back with me." Hana smiled squeezing him even tighter still. Gaara grimaced in pain and Hana instantly loosened her grip on him.

"Sorry," she apologized. Gaara nodded and kissed her forehead.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_I am really sorry about taking so long to update. I kind of had writer's block for awhile and was working at my summer job, and now school started up again. Finally I was able to get this chapter up and hopefully I'll be able to get the fourth chapter up soon also. _

_What do you think will happen between Hana and Gaara? Let me know. I'd love some suggestions, or what you want to see happen. Please Review! I'll take all the constructive criticism i can get. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to get the next chapter up and the easier it is to get past stupid writer's blocks. So PLEASE REVIEW! Love you all!_


	4. bonus chapter

_**BONUS CHAPTER**_

As you all may or may not know, Hana has a very special ability. Although it's not much use on the battle field, which is why Gaara and Hana's first assignment was a reconnaissance mission, it can still be very useful. This also explains the reason why she would be a good interrogator. She doesn't have to use any form of torture, since all she has to do is read their minds. Her power extends greatly beyond that. If she is in physical contact with that person, she is able to go deep into their subconscious mind and learn things that they don't even remember. She is also able to make whoever she is in contact with see whatever she wants them to see, kind of like the mangekyou sharingan only she has to be touching the person.

Another ability, that more refers to her first mission with Gaara, is that she is able to see what happened in a certain area. When she went unconscious and had that dream about the murder, that was because she felt the aura of the two deceased shinobi and was able to use their auras to find out what happened.

Finally, Hana's most amazing ability, which she refined over the three years away from Suna is that she has the ability to control another person's body. It's not like Ino's ability because her spirit doesn't leave her body. She also has to be with in a very close range, like in close combat or something. If she is able to make physical contact with the person, she is able to do a lot more because she basically has control over their brain. For example, if she wanted to stop their breathing all she would have to do is turn off the survival part of the brain, so to speak.

Anyway, I hope that you find this bonus chapter enlightening. I didn't mean to give it all away, but I thought that it would clear up whatever confusion anybody had.

To be continued...

Gaara and Hana are finally back in Suna together. Now what?


	5. Chapter 4

_**I have finally got chapter 4 up! Yea me! This was a hard chapter to write, but I did it. It's all the more reason for you to read it. Anyway, I should probably let you all know that I don't own Naruto, but you all know that already, otherwise this story wouldn't be here. **_

_**I have some very wonderful people to thank. I'd like to give a very special thanks to **_

_**What About Today**_

_**and**_

_**MistFarie93**_

_**Those two have been with me since the beginning of time... well sorta. I'd also like to give a thanks to all of my other wonderful reviewers. **_

_**One more thing before you start reading. This chapter is going off of a suggestion given to me by one of my reviewers, MartyDuelist. I hope you all enjoy it and please don't forget to review. Feel free to let me know where you want the story to go because I am always willing to listen.**_

_**ENJOY!!!!!!**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kankurou jumped through the forest trees at an incredibly fast speed, Hana on his back. Hana had her arms wrapped around his neck and her eyes were shut tight. What was supposed to be a fairly easy mission for the both of them took a turn for the worst. Now a life was on the line and the fate of that life laid in the Kankurou's hands.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Hana stood in front of the Kazekage's desk, waiting to hear what he wanted her for. Ever since she had arrived to Sunagakure, the two of them didn't get much time to spend with each other. When the two of them did see each other, it was usually out in public so they tried to keep it as professional as possible. None of this surprised Hana. In fact, she was expecting this to happen. She wouldn't of wanted it any other way. She loved him more than anything in the world, but she also loved the person that he had become. She didn't want to interfere with his duty as Kazekage. She was happy with Gaara's new purpose in life and that he wasn't hurting others anymore. He had finally created a bond between him and his village, even if the villagers still were a bit uneasy. They still respected and trusted him, and he would lay his life on the line in a heart beat to protect them._

_"I have a mission for you," Gaara finally said, sitting back in his chair. He looked Hana directly in the eyes, no emotion on his face at all. Hana looked back at him the same way. She had gotten better at looking more serious around the officials, but when she was alone or had personal time with Gaara, she was a total different person._

_"That didn't take very long," Hana replied, still no emotion in her voice. Gaara nodded, then went back to making eye contact with her._

_"I know it has only been a few weeks, but it's something that we could really use your help in."_

_"And what would that be?" Gaara leaned forward and picked up a manila folder, opening it and looking at the contents inside of it._

_"We need you to go check out an abandoned laboratory that was found about a week ago. It could be one of Orochimaru's, but we would like you to go and confirm it. Do you think you can do that?" Hana was silent for a moment, her eyes telling Gaara that she was deep in thought._

_"I can't make any promises that I will be able to pick up exactly what you want to know, but I can get some more information." Gaara nodded again._

_"We'll take what we can get."_

_"Who will be accompanying me?" Gaara raised an eyebrow._

_"You can't do this alone?" he asked, a little surprised._

_"Hokage-sama should have explained to you already that I have no fighting capabilities, nor do I have the same control over my chakra like the other ninja do." Gaara sighed and nodded. He had forgotten about that part. It was the weakness to her special ability which made her extremely vulnerable in the long run._

_"You'll be leaving tomorrow morning at 8:00. Kankurou will be getting back from his mission with Temari any minute now. When he gets back, I will inform him about the mission and he will accompany you." Hana nodded, her lips curling into a small smile._

_"Don't tell him who his partner is," she told Gaara. "I want to surprise him." Gaara smirked at her and nodded._

_"You are dismissed." Hana bowed and quietly left the room._

_"You have got to be joking!" Kankurou exclaimed after hearing Gaara tell him that he had another mission. "This is the fourth consecutive mission you have sent me on." Gaara rolled his eyes at his brother, trying not to pay attention to his whining._

_"It's a fairly easy mission," Gaara told him. "It's a C-Ranked mission and you are a jounin so this should be simple for you. Since you are a jounin, I could have assigned you a harder mission that needs to be taken care of, but I thought you were the most reliable person for this mission. You will leave tomorrow morning with your teammate."_

_"Who is my teammate?" Gaara smirked at him and shook his head._

_"You will meet her tomorrow morning at ten o'clock in front of the village gate. She is in charge of getting the task done and you are in charge of her safety. She isn't an actual ninja but her abilities are a necessity for this mission. I trust that you will help her out along the journey and protect her from any harm that may come your way." Kankurou sighed and nodded._

_"You know, I kind of liked you better when you didn't talk so much," Kankurou said with a smirk._

_"I do to," Gaara sighed, laying his head down on the desk. Kankurou chuckled at his brother before vanishing in a poof of smoke. _

_Kankurou was waiting by the village gate, his aggravation growing with each passing moment. _

_"Where is she?" Kankurou thought._

_"Long time no see doll boy." Kankurou turned around to find a girl that came up to around his shoulders._

_"Don't call me that," Kankurou warned, giving the girl a cold glare._

_"You honestly don't remember me!?" The girl looked up at him with heart broken eyes. He stared at her for a few minutes before he finally made the connection._

_"H-Hana!?" he exclaimed in disbelief. The girl nodded and gave him a quick hug._

_"I can't believe you actually didn't recognize me!" Hana pouted as the two of them walked through the dessert. "I couldn't have changed that much! I mean Gaara was able to recognize me and he was barely conscious!"_

_"I'm sorry!" Kankurou exclaimed, throwing his hands up in defense. "It's been three years since I've seen you. Plus, you and I don't have the same connection as Gaara has with you. Of course he would recognize you. And for the record, you have changed quite a bit. You like a lot different than you did three years ago and I'm sure Gaara and Temari would agree with me." Hana smiled at him and nodded._

_"I forgive you," she said while chuckling. Kankurou smiled back. He then turned his attention to the darkening sky._

_"It's going to storm soon," he said in a hushed voice. Hana gave him a concerned look. _

_"So what should we do?" Hana asked._

_"We should head for cover. Do you think you can keep up with me?" Hana just stared at him and slowly shook her head._

_"Didn't Gaara explain that I don't use chakra, and I can't?!" Kankurou looked at her in shock._

_"You can't use chakra at all?!" he asked in surprise. Hana shook her head sadly. "Then how can you be a ninja!?"_

_"I'm not a full fledged ninja. That's why I only go on certain missions where information needs to be gathered or where someone needs to be interrogated. I don't have any battle abilities, which is why you are accompanying me. The only thing I can do to my chakra is insert it into someone by touching them. Even then, it's only a little." Kankurou sighed and got down on one knee._

_"Get on my back," he told her. Hana glared at him._

_"You can't be serious!" He gave her a look that told her he was._

_"We need to get out of here before it starts raining. We don't know how much is going to come down and it's not good to be wander through the dessert while it's raining, or even after a rain." Hana heaved an irritated sigh, but did as he said._

_"Not a word of this will reach Gaara," she hissed and Kankurou stood up and disappeared in a flash. _

_Hana held onto him as he sprinted through the dessert, her eyes tightly closed shut. Kankurou looked back at her and smirked._

_"Are you alright," he asked her, a little bit of humor in his voice._

_"I never really enjoyed going so fast," she told him, keeping her eyes shut. Kankurou chuckled at the girl's response and focused on his destination. _

_About an hour later, they made it to the edge of the forest. Just as they entered the cool forest, the rain drops began to fall. Kankurou spotted a cave in the distance and headed for it. At the mouth of the small cave, he let Hana down and sat down on the rock floor himself._

_"Let's wait for a bit," Kankurou told her. Hana stopped stretching her legs and looked at him._

_"Are you tired already?" she asked, a little shocked. "I didn't think I was that heavy." Kankurou shook his head._

_"It's not that I'm too tired," he told her. "I just think we should wait awhile. We don't know how strong the storm is going to be and we're not in a major rush or anything. We probably shouldn't push our luck more than we have to." Hana nodded in agreement. She silently sat down at the mouth of the cave and looked out at the rain. _

_After about five minutes of waiting, lightning painted the sky and the sound of thunder boomed loudly. Not long after all that, the rain started pouring down, making it hard to see anything. Kankurou was glad that they decided to wait out the storm. They really would have been pushing it if they decided to keep going._

_About an hour went by and the rain still hadn't let up. Kankurou had been watching Hana and saw that she hadn't moved from that spot the entire time. She didn't even make a sound. _

_"Are you okay?" Kankurou asked, a little concerned. Hana didn't move, nor did she show that she heard him. Kankurou got up and went to go sit by her. "Are you okay?" he asked again. Hana slowly looked at him with mournful eyes. _

_"I don't want to stay here much longer," Hana told him softly. Kankurou gave her a strange look._

_"Why not? Is something wrong?" Hana brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin upon them._

_"It's nothing that would effect you." Kankurou was confused, not knowing what she meant by that._

_"We're not leaving until the storm blows over, unless you start talking to me." Hana looked at him out of the corner of her eye, and sighed. _

_"I have a bad feeling about this place," she said even softer. "Bad things happened here."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"It's one of my special abilities. I don't like the feeling I'm getting here. I just want to get out of here." Kankurou looked at her, concern in his eyes._

_"Can you give it another hour?" he asked, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. She silently nodded and buried her face into her knees._

_Another hour passed and the rain began to let up a little bit. _

_"Do you still want to leave?" he asked her. Hana looked at him and nodded. "Then lets go." The two of them got up and walked down the trail in the rain._

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**Sorry about stopping in such a bad spot, but I'm super tired and I still have to study for my A.P. Psychology and Algebra II tests tomorrow. I should have probably done that instead of typing up this story, but it was one of those spur of the moment things. **_

_**This chapter drove me nuts, so I hope you all liked it. I probably wrote about 5 different versions of this chapter until I finally came up with one I liked. I know that people probably want to see more of Gaara, but I want to use all three of the Sand Siblings. Don't worry, there is more Gaara to come. After all he is very important. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! YOUR OPINIONS REALLY DO MATTER TO ME. ANY SUGGESTIONS, THOUGHTS, THINGS YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN, CRITIQUES, WHAT I COULD DO BETTER... ANYTHING. I LOVE HEARING COMPLIMENTS, BUT I GET ABSOLUTELY ECSTATIC OVER CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. **_

_**THANKS TO ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN REVIEWING ME.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hana and Kankurou were standing outside of the entrance to the laboratory. It looked like it had been deserted for a while now. The building structure seemed to be very unstable, mostly because the surrounding foliage tearing up the foundation. It didn't look at all safe to enter, at least Kankurou didn't think so._

_"Does Gaara really want you to go in there?" Kankurou asked Hana, not taking his eyes off of the building. A few moments went by without an answer. "Hana..." He stopped when he looked at her. Her face showed no emotion and her eyes her glowing a deep purple. She just stood there, looking as if she would just collapse at any minute. Kankurou waved his hand in front of her face but got no response. A few seconds later, she started falling backwards. Kankurou caught her and eased her down to the ground. He knelt down beside her, checking her pulse and breathing._

_"Normal," he sighed to himself. He looked down at Hana, her eyes open and glowing. "What in the hell is going on?"_

_**HANA'S POV**_

_I immediately knew I was in my dream state when I saw the room filled with people. It wasn't just any group of people though. From the their looks, I would say that they were prisoners. The room was quite big. It was big enough for everyone to be able to move around a little bit without smashing in to everybody. The room wasn't well lit so I couldn't really see anybodies face in great detail. _

_Suddenly everyone looked up to the second story at a man with white hair and a pair of glasses. His clothes were different from what the other prisoners were wearing, so I assumed that he was probably one of the guards or supervisors._

_"All of you listen up! Orochimaru has decided to set you all free, but only one of you will be allowed to actually leave. Since I'm not good at choosing, you all can decide amongst yourselves." After he finished his little speech, he silently left. As soon as he closed the door behind him, all hell broke loose. I watched in horror as everyone turned on each other. People using their abilities against each other, slaughtering and killing in their desperation to get out of this horrible place. _

_I felt something wrap around my neck, pulling tighter and tighter. I reached for my neck, since I was being deprived of air._

_"Why is this happening?!" I asked myself, trying to keep from panicking. I was totally confused. Nothing like this ever happened to me. Usually I just enter this unconscious state where I see things and then I wake up. _

_I looked down at myself and could see that this was not my actual body. I was seeing and experiencing what had happened to one of the prisoners. Just then, she took a blow to the face. She winced in pain, exhaling what air she had left. She struggled to get free, but nothing worked. Everything started to blur and her body grew heavy. Everything slowly went black as she drifted off into unconsciousness from the lack of oxygen._

_**END OF HANA'S POV**_

_Kankurou looked at Hana with fear when he saw her close her eyes and hold her hands at her throat. She began to struggle on the ground, gasping for breath but didn't seem to get any._

_"Hana, wake up!" he demanded, taking her by the shoulders. He tried to gently shake her awake but it wasn't working. She struggled for another minute and stopped. Blood started gushing out of her nose and he felt her body go limp. Kankurou's eyes widened with fear, thinking that the worst had happened. He quickly sat her up and tilted her head forward so that the blood wouldn't run down her throat. He dug into his "fanny pack thing" and pulled out a handkerchief, pinching the bridge of Hana's nose shut. He then put his ear close to her face to listen for her breathing. He sighed in relief when he heard her breathing small delicate little breaths. He then checked for a pulse which he also found to be weakened._

_"How did this happen?" Kankurou asked himself. He bit his bottom lip, wondering what he should do now. He couldn't just leave her there and go get help. Too many things could go wrong and it would get him into a lot of trouble with Gaara. He didn't have anything or anyone to send back for help, since he the chance of something life threatening happening was very slim. The only other option he could think of was carrying her all the way back to Suna. He really didn't want to have to resort to that, since he wasn't sure if moving her would worsen her condition, but it was the only other choice. _

_Kankurou sighed in aggravation. He slowly pulled the handkerchief away, relieved to find that the bleeding had stopped. He put it back into his "fanny-pack" and scooped Hana up in his arms. Carrying her bridal style, he disappeared in a flash and headed back to his village. The only thought on his mind was getting Hana back before her condition got any worse. Her life was dangling on a string and the one holding onto the end of the string was Kankurou._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

---------------------------------------------

**_I didn't really like this half as much as I did the first half. I felt like I kind of rushed a little bit, which I kind of did, but it's still pretty decent. I'll probably end up redoing it a little as soon as I have my wonderful friend Sashia proof read it and 'edit' it for me. She has been wonderful in helping me with my story by reading it over for me, although I post it then make changes to it as needed. I'm just lazy like that I guess. _**

**_Please review, and don't be afraid of throwing the flames at me. I'm not really satisfied with this chapter either, although it displays what it needs to in the sense of continuing onward. Once again, please review. Thankyou._**


	7. Chapter 6

Gaara sat at his desk, small lights illuminating the room. It was past 10 o'clock at night, a time where most people were going to sleep or already were asleep. Gaara should be doing the same thing, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. Ever since Hana was admitted to the hospital 3 days ago, he hadn't any sleep. Consequently, the lack of sleep caused him to have a lack of concentration, preventing him from getting any of his work done. He just sat back in his chair with his eyes closed. He kept thinking about the promise he made with Hana the first day she was back in Suna.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Gaara, I want you to promise me something," Hana said, sitting next to him. Gaara looked at her, raising an eyebrow. _

_"What kind of promise?" he asked, a little suspicious. Hana took his hand in hers, and looked up into his sea foam colored eyes._

_"I want you to promise that no matter what happens to me, you'll put the village first." Gaara gave her a confused look._

_"I promise," he said. Hana smiled._

_"Alright but don't forget that you promised." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before skipping off._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Gaara's thoughts were interrupted by someone banging on his door and barging in. Gaara opened his eyes to see one of the medics standing in front of him.

"K-Kazekage-sama," he said, trying to catch his breath at the same time. "We have a problem." Gaara's heart began to sink. He nodded for the medic to continue, afraid of what he was about to hear. "We kind of had a problem with Hana."

"What happened?" he asked, his voice soft.

"She's gone sir." Gaara could hear his heart shatter into a million pieces. "I'm really sorry sir. None of us were expecting this to happen."

"How... exactly did this happen?" he asked, ignoring the lump in his throat. He could feel tears forming, but he didn't let them fall.

"We're not exactly sure. We were going to change out her I.V. Fluids, but she was gone."

"I want to see her," he said softly. The medic gave him a strange look, then suddenly realized he miscommunicated.

"My deepest apologies sir, but that's not what I meant. Hana isn't dead, or at least I don't think she is. She just disappeared from her room. We're looking everywhere for her." Gaara stared at the medic with frustration. He finally sighed and got up.

"I don't know how a person who has been in a coma for three days can just get up and walk away, but I think I might know where she is."

"Really?!" the medic asked in shock. Gaara nodded and walked out of his office with the medic. He turned the lights out before shutting the door and locking it for the night.

"Do you want her back in the hospital?" Gaara asked the medic. The medic shrugged.

"I would say to just use your best judgment," the medic told him. Gaara nodded and exited the building.

Gaara quietly opened his bedroom door and slipped inside. He smirked at what he saw. It was Hana curled up on his bed and probably fast asleep. Gaara only took one step towards the bed and Hana rolled over to face him. There was a small smile on her peaceful face.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here," she said softly, her eyes glistening playfully. Gaara walked over to his bed and sat down beside her.

"Why do you always have to be so troublesome?" he asked, petting her head. He jumped when he felt something pinch him in the side. He glared at Hana who was looking up at him with big, innocent, blue eyes. He sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. "Those eyes really get on my nerves sometimes," he said with a smirk. Hana blinked at him and smiled.

Suddenly, Hana grabbed him by his clothing and pulled him down so that he was laying across the bed.

"Be my pillow Gaara-kun," she mumbled sleepily. He sighed, but nodded at her. He scooted farther onto the bed, letting Hana lay her head on his chest. Hana quickly fell asleep, relaxing from the sound of his heartbeat. Gaara's eyelids became heavy as well and it wasn't long until he fell asleep as well.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**Did I scare you for a moment? Mwa-ha-ha-ha! I scared the crap out of my dear friend with this. I'd like to thank my poor friend Sashia for reading my story and giving me little tid-bits to make it a bit better, even though I scared her. Lol. Just for a future warning, in a couple of chapters, there will be a bit of a time skip. Just so that you all know what to expect for the future.**_


	8. Chapter 7

Hana woke up late the next morning. She slowly sat up and looked at Gaara with a loving smile. He was sleeping peacefully, his pitch black eye lids greatly contrasting with his pale skin.

_"He does look like a panda," _she thought to herself, giggling softly. Hana glanced up at the clock on the wall, realizing how late it was. _"I should probably wake him up now." _She didn't really want to, though. She just loved watching him sleep. She never got to see him sleep when they were younger because the Shukaku was in his body. Since it had been removed, he was able to sleep.

Hana gently put a hand on the side of his head and ran her fingers through his crimson red hair. Gaara let out a deep breath, still not opening his eyes. Hana bent over him and gave him a peck on the forehead. Gaara slowly opened his eyes and saw Hana peering down at him with a simple smile on her face. He blinked a few times, and then attempted to sit up. Hana grinned, pushing him back down with her hand. She leaned in and kissed him. Gaara slowly sat up, his lips not separating from Hana's. After a few more moments, he pulled away from her. They were surrounded by an uncomfortable silence.

"What happened?" Gaara finally asked, his voice a little scratchy. He looked at Hana with weary eyes. Hana knew that he was going to ask her that question.

"It's really hard to explain," she told him. "I was experiencing an event that happened in the laboratory through the eyes of one of the prisoners. I guess everything that happened to that person happened to my body in the physical world, at a lesser extent though."

"You were in a coma for three days," he told her, his voice grave. Hana sighed deeply.

"You promised…."

"I know I promised!" he interrupted, his voice firm and rougher than normal. Hana looked at him with concern in her eyes. The two of them were silent for the longest time. "I just don't want to be alone again," he finally told her, his voice returning to its normal softness. Hana took Gaara's hand in both of hers and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Gaara," she began, making sure he was looking into her eyes. "I love you more than anything in the world and would never leave you alone. Not even death can separate you from me." Gaara looked at her in disbelief. "I promise you that." Gaara nodded, making Hana smile. She kissed him on the cheek and scooted onto his lap, snuggling up against his chest.

"How is Kankurou?" she asked, knowing that he was probably taking everything hard as well.

"He blames himself for what happened to you," Gaara told her, his voice sounding grim. Hana nodded.

"I need to go talk to him." Gaara nodded and got up. Hana got up, stopping Gaara. "I need you to promise me one more thing," she told him with a simple smile.

"What now?" he asked.

"Promise me that we will get married when we get older." Gaara's eyes got wider, his face starting to turn a light red color. Hana smiled at him and laughed.

"Why do you want me to promise that?" he asked, emotionlessly.

"I don't see why not, unless there's another woman that I don't know about." Gaara immediately shook his head.

"I promise," he quickly said, his voice almost inaudible. Hana smiled and gave him another peck on the cheek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_sorry to make you wait. I had to do a lot of changes and other stuff. please review and let me know what i could do to make this better. JUST TO LET YOU ALL KNOW... THERE WILL BE SEVERAL TIME SKIPS FOR THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS. _**


	9. Chapter 8

**5 YEARS LATER**

Hana knocked on the door to the Kazekage's office. Hearing no response, she went inside.

"You wanted to see…" Her voice trailed off when she saw that the room was empty. She raised an eyebrow, and took a couple of steps forward. She gasped when she felt somebody grab her around the torso, her body tensing up in response. Chills went down her spine when she felt the warm breath in her ear. She slowly relaxed, knowing who was behind her.

The red head gently kissed Hana's neck, making her heart race with excitement. Hana turned her head to look at him, receiving a kiss in the process. Hana smiled at him, and giggled.

"Was this the only reason you wanted to see me?" she asked, Gaara still holding onto her. Gaara shook his head.

"No," he told her softly. "I have something I needed to discuss with you." Hana raised an eyebrow. She broke Gaara's hold on her and sat on his desk, staring at him.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked sweetly, smiling at him. It was then that Gaara became uneasy. Hana immediately noticed this and, naturally, became more curious. "It must be something big for you to be acting uneasy like this." Gaara's face became a light shade of red, which made Hana smirk. For some reason, she enjoyed seeing him in uncomfortable situations, especially if she was the one who was causing it. It was just another one of her talents.

Gaara sighed in frustration and reached into his pocket beneath his Kazekage his white Kazekage robes. He pulled out a small box and tossed it to Hana. She caught it and looked at Gaara in confusion.

"Just open it," he grumbled, looking down at the floor. Hana saw that he was blushing even more. She slowly opened up the small box and looked at what was inside with awe. Inside was a ring with a simple diamond stone. It was simple, but to Hana, simple was good. She looked at Gaara again, her eyes sparkling in astonishment. "What is this for?" she asked, her voice a little shaky. Gaara sighed, not really wanting to explain himself. Gaara walked over to her, taking the ring and her hand. He gently slid the ring onto the ring finger of her right hand. He then looked up to see Hana smiling at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. Those only made Gaara blush even more. Hana laughed at him and threw her arms around his neck. Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck."

"You kept your promise," Hana whispered happily. Gaara nodded.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm a man of my word." Hana giggled and squeezed him tighter.

"When is it?"

"Whenever you want."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	10. Chapter 9

**5 MORE YEARS LATER**

Hana barged right into the Kazekage's office, not even bothering to knock. She knew he wasn't doing anything important at the moment and she wasn't going to wait. He looked up from the document he was writing, but went right back to work.

"What do you need Hana?" he asked. Hana could tell that he wasn't in the best of moods, so she didn't want to drag out her explanation like she normally would.

"I'll just get straight to the point."

"Good for you," he grumbled, still not looking up from his work. Hana smirked at him evilly. She was definitely going to change that.

"I'm pregnant!" she squeeled. Gaara immediately stopped writing, creating a big blotch of ink in the middle of his paper. Gaara slowly looked up at his wife, his face looking paler than usual. He looked absolutely stupefied, which made Hana smirk.

She waited a few minutes for his response, but didn't receive one.

"Well…." She asked, pushing for an answer. Gaara took in a deep breath before answering.

"What should I be feeling?" he asked her. Hana gave him a questioning look.

"I don't know," she told him. "I would think that you would be happy. Probably a little surprised as well." Gaara slowly nodded.

"I am definitely surprised," he told her, putting a hand to his head. "I guess I'm a little worried." Hana raised an eyebrow.

"Worried about what?" Gaara closed his eyes and hung his head.

"What…. if it hates me?" he asked softly. Hana's eyes softened and she slowly walked toward her husband. She knelt down in front of him and put a hand on his cheek.

"Look at me Gaara," she told him softly. Gaara slowly brought his eyes up to meet her own. "Our child is not going to hate you unless you give it reason to hate you. I believe you will be a great parent." She leaned in and gave him a reassuring kiss. Gaara nodded as she pulled away.

"How can you be so sure?" Gaara asked as she turned away from him. Hana turned her head towards him, a grin plastered on her face.

"Because I married you," she replied simply. "I know you better than anyone else in this village." Gaara smirked at her, knowing that she was right.

Hana stopped in the doorway and turned back around to face him.

"Sorry about ruining your document," she told him with an evil smirk before quickly disappearing from his sight. Gaara looked down at the document his was working on and frowned and the dark ink blotch. He let out a deep sigh and took out a clean sheet of paper so he could start over.

**_The end is near. I want to put out another warning to my loyal readers. I will be making an alternate ending so that I can meet different people's expectations. Chapters 10a and 11a are tear jerkers, but in my opinion is good. 10b and 11b are the alternates for those who don't want to read the tear jerkers. Since I am doing this, it will take me a bit longer because I want to get both the "a and b" chapters out at the same time. Anyway... please review!!! It would make me so happy and it really does help to get feed back. Now that the end is near, what do you want to see happen before this story comes to a closure? REVIEW!!!_**


	11. Chapter 10

**_DISCLAIMER!!!!!! I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from it. I do however own Hana. She is an original character created by yours truly. I also own another original character that will be introduced in this chapter._**

**_Oh! And you may want to have some tissues handy, just in case._**

**_Hope you like it._**

Gaara sat in the waiting room, feeling as if the whole world had just come to an end. He still couldn't fully grasp what the doctor had told him. He just couldn't believe that Hana was actually gone.

He remembered kneeling next to her bed, holding onto her cold, lifeless hand. It was the first time in a long time that tears threatened to fall. He didn't let them fall though. He wasn't going to let his emotions get the best of him. It was harder than he had thought. The only thing that was keeping him from locking himself in his office was his new baby girl. She was in intensive care, having been born much earlier than expected.

Gaara was still waiting for news about the newborn. As he waited, he drove himself insane by thinking about Hana. She was the first person who showed him what love truly was. She was the only person who didn't fear or hate him. Instead she cared about him and enjoyed being in with him. Losing that person forever was like losing everything he had been searching so long for.

"Gaara!" Gaara was pulled away from his thoughts as his sister came running in. Worry and sadness was written all over her face. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized pulling her uncomfortable younger brother into a hug. Gaara took in a deep breath and sighed.

"You don't have to be sorry," he told her softly. "You didn't do anything." Temari let go of her brother.

"I know." She gave her brother a concerned look. "Are you going to be okay?" Gaara slowly nodded. "Why don't we go home? I can get you a nice, hot cup of tea." Gaara shook his head.

"I can't," he told her coldly. "You go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later." Temari sighed, worried about her younger brother. She thought that he was still grieving over the loss of Hana. She had know idea that the baby had been born, and Gaara just didn't bother to tell her. It kind of slipped his mind, and he just wanted to be left alone.

He listened to Temari's footsteps grow harder and harder to hear. He laid his head up against the wall and closed his eyes. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt sleepy. He normally didn't sleep, even though the Shukaku had been removed a long time ago. Instead of getting the sleep his body needed, he would stay up all night in his office. He would usually use that time to get ahead in his paper work. That way he could spend the time he wasn't in meetings with Hana.

Everything around him went silent as he fell asleep and was immersed into a dream.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_Gaara was sitting on the roof of his home, dressed his normal attire. He was looking up at the moon like he normally did. The only difference was that he was alone. He would usually be accompanied by Hana. Now that she was gone, he was alone again._

_Gaara sighed to himself, trying to shake away those thoughts._

_"What are you sighing about?" a familiar voice asked from behind. Gaara snapped his head around, his eyes widening at the sight that was before him. It was Hana... well, kind of. It looked just like her. The only difference was that she was a light blue color and was kind of transparent. The spirit laughed at Gaara's loss for words._

_"H-h-how?" he finally manged to ask. Hana smiled and took a seat beside him. _

_"I told you that I loved you too much to leave you all on your own," she told him with a smile. "Now you have a reason to sleep." Gaara smirked at her and nodded._

_"I guess I do," he said softly. Hana laid her head on Gaara's shoulder. He was a bit shocked at first, not knowing that she would actually be able to touch him. He relaxed after a few moments and put an am around her waist._

_"Tell me about the baby," Hana said softly after a few minutes of silence._

_"I don't really know much," Gaara told her. "I didn't get to see much of her before she was taken into the intensive care." Hana suddenly pulled away from him and sat there smirking at him._

_"I told you it was going to be a girl," she boasted, pointing a finger at him. Gaara rolled his eyes at her, but couldn't help to smile at her. He remembered how she always told him about how it was going to be a girl._

_They were surrounded by silence once again, making Gaara feel a little uneasy. He suddenly felt Hana touch his cheek. He turned his head, Hana's lips meeting his own. He returned her kiss, putting his hand on top of hers. A few moments later, Hana slowly pulled away from._

_"I have to leave," Hana told him, her voice hushed. Gaara sadly nodded. She pressed her lips against his one last time before vanishing in thin air. _

**XOXOXOXOXO**

After about an hour more of waiting, the doctor finally talked to him. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear, but it was good enough. He could at least rest knowing his daughter would be safe and sound.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**EARLY MORNING OF THE NEXT DAY**_

Gaara slowly walked over to the crib and looked down at the small infant that laid crying. His eyes softened at the helpless child's wailing. His heart was beating rapidly and his body felt suddenly heavy. He didn't like seeing her cry, but he didn't exactly know what to do either. Slowly, he reached out and touched the young infant's tiny hand with his index finger.

The baby began to quiet down, feeling something stroking her hand. The baby slowly opened her tear filled eyes and blinked at the new person looking down at her. The baby watched as Gaara used his other hand to gently wipe away the tears that ran down her chubby face. The tiny girl was drawn to the man. There was something about him that made her feel safe.

Gaara raised an eyebrow in surprise when the girl to his finger in her hand. A tingle went down his spine at feeling the baby's delicate little fingers wrapped around the tip of his finger. He smirked to himself, noting how strong her grip was.

"Kazekage-sama." Gaara turned his head to see a nurse standing behind him. In her hand she was holding a bottle. "It's time to feed her," she told him softly. Gaara nodded, pulling his finger out of the infant's grip and turning to leave. The nurse stopped him and smiled. "Would you like to feed her Kazekage-sama?" Gaara was a little shocked at the question, but nodded. The nurse grinned and motioned for him to take a seat. She then went over to the crib and carefully picked the baby up. She carried the small infant over to him and set her in his arms. She adjusted his arm positions a bit, so that the baby would be more comfortable, and handed him the bottle. Putting her hand on top of his, she showed him the correct way to feed her. He watched her with glistening eyes as she hungrily suckled on the bottle Every now and then, her eyes would look up into his.

The baby had finished her bottle and was now wrapped up in a blanket and was being held by Gaara. Gaara looked down at the child, taking in all her features. She had pink blotchy skin, like most infants do when they are born. She had a head full of strawberry blonde hair and a pair of aqua eyes that closely resembled his own.

They baby looked up at him with her big, sleepy eyes. He smirked as she yawned and began wiggling. Gaara held her so that she was snug against his body. The baby yawned again before falling asleep.

"How come you didn't tell me that the baby had been delivered?" Temari asked softly. Gaara looked up to see his older sister standing beside him, looking down at the helpless infant nestled up in his arms.

"I guess it slipped my mind," he answered in a soft voice. Temari frowned at him and shook her head. The two of them became silent, watching the baby as she slept.

"Did you name her yet?" Temari finally asked. Gaara was silent, looking at the child he held in his arms.

"Moeka," he finally answered, a small smile crossing his lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, there's the first version of this chapter. I'm really sorry. I know some of you are hating me now, but it was something that I had planned since the beginning. I planned on putting both versions up at the same time, but some problems have occured. My wrist is now in a brace and has been very painful lately. Right now the symptoms are leading towards carpal tunnel syndrome or tendonitis. Either way, my typing and writing has been limited. I decided to put this one up now because i didn't want to have to make you guys wait for however long it took me to get my wrist repaired. _

_I know this was extremely sad. I am the one who wrote it and I ended up crying on some of it, but it is still pretty good. I am very satisfied with it. How about all of you? Please R&R. If you are satisfied with this chapter and would rather me continue on to the next chapter let me know. That way I don't waste my time rewriting something. Even if I did move on, I would still go back and rewrite the ending, for those of you who want to see a happier ending for Hana. I would just do that after my wrist is fully healed. Anyway, wish the best for my stupid wrist and hope that it's not carpal tunnels. _

_Oh, and don't be mad at me for too many mis-spelled words. I had to type most of this with my left hand only, since my right hand is incapacitated at the moment. Please R&R. thanks!_


	12. Chapter 11

Gaara was sitting down in a chair, using the light from a lamp to read over some of the mission reports. Outside, rain was falling. It was expected to come sooner or later. After all, it was the rain season. Gaara just hoped that it didn't continue raining too hard. That usually caused floods and quicksand traps, making it dangerous to travel through the desert.

After about an hour, he set the materials on the ground and out of the way. He then sat back and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. He hated having to read so much in one day, especially in such a poorly lit room. Normally, he would be at his office but the rain prevented him from venturing out of the house. Another reason was that he couldn't leave Moeka without any adult supervision. His siblings were always pestering him to get a nanny, but he didn't trust them. Besides, he liked around her. She always had such a bright aura around her that it actually made him feel happy whenever she near.

Gaara sighed and smiled to himself, just before a bolt of lightning filled the sky and thunder boomed loudly. The thunder was followed by a shrill scream. Before Gaara could even react, something wet had jumped onto him. He looked down in surprise to see a soaking wet Moeka, who was now 6 years old, holding onto him. She had her face buried in his shirt, muffling her sobs. Gaara wrapped his arms around the sobbing child, hushing her and calming her down.

After about 5 minutes, he felt her small body finally relax and could hear that she had stopped crying. He sat her up in his lap and looked into her sad, sea green eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice soft and gentle. The little girl sniffled and nodded. "Did the thunder scare you?" he continued asking, smirking playfully at his daughter.

"That and Kankurou-sama left his puppet out!" she cried, burying her face into her father's shirt again. "Ojisan is so mean!" Gaara smirked at her. Sometimes she could be a handful. Other times, she was as delicate as a flower.

_"Definitely something she inherited from her mother,"_ he thought to himself. Gaara pet her on the head.

"I'll talk to him when he gets back from his mission," Gaara told her. Moeka looked up at him and nodded. "Now, why are you wet." The girl smiled.

"I wanted to feel the rain on my skin," she told him, her eyes glistening with joy. Gaara raised an eyebrow, making the little one giggle. "I didn't mean to get you wet too."

"_Sure_ you didn't," he replied sarcastically, poking Moeka in the ribs. She squealed and fell off Gaara's lap. She instantly popped back up, glaring into Gaara's eyes. Gaara smirked at her, rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to go put on some dry clothes," he told her, getting to his feet. "You should do the same." Moeka giggled and nodded.

"I'll race you upstairs!" she laughed, running out of the room and up the stairs. Gaara sighed and shook his head.

Moeka scrambled up the stairs and rounded the corner, only to be scooped up by Gaara. She squealed as she was lifted off the ground and carried down the hall.

"You're such a cheater father," she told him with a frown.

"I didn't cheat," he told her with a smirk. "I improvised."

"That's cheating." Gaara gently set her down on the ground in front of her door.

"Get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs in the kitchen," he said. Moeka's face immediately brightened.

"Hot chocolate!?" Gaara slowly nodded. The young girl immediately disappeared inside her room.

10 minutes passed before Moeka returned downstairs in her warm pajamas. She sat down in a wooden chair and Gaara set a mug down in front of her. He then took a seat in the chair across from her. He watched with interest as Moeka tried to find a way to drink the hot chocolate without burning her mouth.

"Why don't you just wait for it to cool off?" he asked, smirking at her all the while.

"I don't want to wait," she explained with a smile. Gaara shook his head.

"You should really learn some patience." The girl frowned and glared at the hot cocoa, earning a laugh from the Kazekage. Moeka finally gave up glaring at the mug and slouched back in her chair. She then looked up into her father's eyes, and asked a very random question.

"What was mother like?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Hello all! Alright, I wrote a little and I still have more to type. I just wanted to know what you guys think. _**

**_News on my wrist! Luckily, it's nothing to worry about. It turns out to be just a strain or something that has to do with the soft tissue. Anyway, I was just told to take it easy and to only type for school. Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Plus, it wasn't all that much. I had a lot more to write but I decided to at least be a little weary about my wrist. I'll write a little more tomorrow and I will hopefully have the next part up by Wednesday._**

**_So what do you think about Moeka? Is she too much, or should I tone her down a bit? I don't know. I think she seems like a 6 year old girl. At least, any six year old girl that I have known. Please review! I don't want to be disobeying my doctor for nothing, all though I don't really like my doctor anyway. THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. YOU DESERVE A BIG PAT ON THE BACK! LOL!_**


	13. Chapter 12

Gaara looked at Moeka, a little shocked by her question.

"That was really random," he commented, looking at the girl sitting across the table.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I just want to know about her. She's my mother after all." Gaara looked at his daughter with gentle eyes. He sighed and nodded.

"You're right," he told her, "You deserve to know." Moeka just looked up at him with her teal eyes. He sighed and continued on. "You are so much like her."

"Really?" Moeka asked, giggling and blushing. Gaara smiled and nodded.

"The resemblance is quite amazing. She was a very kind person, and very ambitious. She never judged anyone before getting to know him or her first."

"I wish I could have met her," Moeka sighed, looking down at the ground. Gaara frowned.

"I do too," he replied softly.

"When did you meet her?" Moeka asked, looking up at him with a grin.

"She found me unconscious on a trail in the woods," Gaara answered with a smirk. Moeka giggled. "We ended up doing a couple ninja missions together and got to know each other."

"Did you like her?"

"At first…. no." Moeka frowned. "We were two very different people. At the time, I was still coping with my hurt emotions. She was always smiling, and I was always frowning. She kind of got on my nerves. Still, she was determined to be my friend."

"I'm glad she did."

"Me too," Gaara replied. "She became my first true friend." Moeka smiled and took another sip of her hot chocolate.

"Do you think she would be proud of me?" she asked. Gaara smirked at her and nodded.

"Why wouldn't she be? I know I am." Moeka blushed and hid her face, making Gaara chuckle at how timid she was. "I was going to wait until your birthday, but I think now is as good a time as ever." Moeka looked up to him and gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Gaara smirked.

"First, you have to close your eyes." Moeka smiled shut her eyes tightly. Gaara got up from his chair and walked over to where Moeka was sitting. He then took off the silver chain that he wore around his neck and let the blue crystal dangle. He reached around Moeka's neck and hooked the chain in place. As he pulled away, he planted a kiss on Moeka's forehead.

"You can open your eyes now," he told her. Moeka quickly opened her eyes and looked down and the crystal hanging from her neck. Her eyes were big with happiness.

"It's so pretty!" she exclaimed, touching it with her fingers. Gaara smiled, and nodded.

"It was your mother's," he told her softly. She looked at him with shock. "She gave it to me when we were kids. It's very special to me, as are you. I think that it is only right that I gave it to you.

Moeka smiled, her eyes brimming with tears. She hopped down from her chair and threw her arms around her father. Gaara smiled and lifted her up in his arms. Moeka wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder.

"I love you father," Moeka told him, her voice muffled since her face was buried in his clothes.

"I love you too Moeka," Gaara replied, holding her tightly in his arms.

* * *

**_I'm sorry about taking so long in putting up the final chapter. You have no idea how many times I have rewritten this. Please review and let me know how you feel about the ending._**

**_I'd like to thank all of my reviewers and I hope you continue reading the other stories that I write. I all are AWESOME!!! Thanks a lot:)_**


End file.
